1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface covering product. In particular, the present invention relates to a surface covering product having geometric transparent or translucent elements on the decorative surface, these elements surrounded by clearly defined colored particles and the elements showing therethrough partially obscured colored particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to have a surface covering product comprising a substrate; a first sealing layer substantially covers the substrate; a second layer of granular material substantially covers the first sealing layer; and, a third layer partially covering and inserted into said granular layer, said third layer comprising discrete inverted geometric-shaped colored portions of a thixtropic plastic material. The granular material is seen around the discrete geometric portions of the third layer.